My Name is My Promise
by IsidarXeloss
Summary: Fujimaki Ai is the long time friend of the GazettE, and loves Ruki as more than one. But with the Reila commotion, Ai can't do much but comfort him and wait, while hoping he'd open up to someone else. Rating might change. Reviews would help


_I wrote this, obviously, based on the song Reila and Ruki's pain. I honestly don't want to believe that he had a girlfriend who committed suicide; it's really saddening, but I thought it'd be interesting if they had a friend like Ai._

_**For this, let's pretend that they're all still in their early twenties.**_

_Thank you, and I hope for reviews~**  
**_

* * *

My Name is My Promise

_Prologue_

_'Well, hello. I kinda felt like I should start recording my life's events, because I have a feeling that inspiration and excitement will spark even more in my life soon. I'm writing this in hopes that I can pass this down to somebody when I age and have a family because I think life is a wonderful thing. I enjoy a lot that happens and I hope that whomever will ever read this will attempt the same happiness. _

_So hi, Journal. My name is Fujimaki Ai, and I'm twenty. As said, my name is Ai – love. My parents had named me that because they believed that love was the strongest force in the world, that it made the world, and that it had the power to make things and people beautiful. They wanted their daughter to make others happy. My parents passed when I was twelve in a car accident, and in their passing I fully dedicated my life to living out my name's purpose. That was why I tried so much harder to look at everything with a brighter outlook, and eventually, it became natural._

_When my parents passed I had mourned for a long time, even though I had known they wanted me to move on quickly. But I never realized how lucky I was until afterwards, because during that time I had five people to watch over me: Uke Yutaka, Takashima Kouyou, Shiroyama Yuu, Suzuki Akira, and let's not forget Matusmoto Takanori... or, everyone knows them better as Kai, Uruha, Aoi, Reita, and Ruki of the legendary GazettE._

_Yup. The GazettE have been friends of mine since grade school, and they were the ones who helped me through my parents' death. They were all like older brothers, but mainly Kai took on the older brother role. Aoi and Reita had the tendency to make me laugh and smile, and Uruha always lent me an ear, and Ruki? Well, Ruki was just absolutely my bestest friend of all. To be honest, I loved Ruki a little more than my best friend. But I never got around to telling him. Of course, the rest of the group knew, and there was friendly teasing._

_They were like my second family, and I'm pretty sure my parents would approve of me spending the past and future years with them, even if I'm the only female around usually; my parents quite liked all of them._

_Anyways, I very much adore sugar and rainbows, and I have a fetish for fluffy things, or more like a fetish for hugging, and for hugging fluffy things. I really like color, but I somehow normally end up in either black or white. I like spring, because it's the season of renewal. I used to be a lot more quiet and I used manners a lot more, but high school brought out a louder and more hyperactive and even a slightly sarcastic side of me._

_I travel everywhere with the GazettE, and even though most people call me 'pure' and 'innocent' and 'sweet,' I'm actually quite fascinated by hardcore music genres, and my style was greatly influenced by the band, and other J-rock visual kei bands as well. I try my best to not go too all-out, though, and I try to stay more with like a gothic lolita look, though I'd consider my style LoliDoll-Meets-VisualPunk._

_And what do I look like in the present? Elbow length, brown-dyed hair, with different brown and blonde highlights, dark brown eyes, 5'3". Oh, speaking of being 5'3", Ruki, being the same height as me, is my shorty buddy! Sorry. Just had to get that out there._

_So, I play guitar, bass guitar, and the piano, and I made money from sometimes playing in local cafes, I worked at a tea house (I have a strange obsession with drinks of all sorts and mainly teas), and I also worked as a translator as often as I could because I am also fluent in Korean and English. And this was all pre-GazettE, of course._

_But I feel kind of guilty, even if they are my family, that the guys pay for practically everything for me since I go with them on tour. Oh, and I occasionally helped write songs; I'm a writer, and I'm a fan of poetry. So it's a good thing that I can offer some contribution – plus, I'm also called the Genie – you want it, you got it. I always run for towels and drinks and just about everything besides cigarettes for them. I tell them to quit smoking every time I see a cigarette, but they kinda refuse... I think they don't quite see how scared I am of them smoking. I didn't want them to die. I didn't want to lose my family again._

_That was one of the things I loathed, but this was in secrecy: I hated cigarettes, and a small part of me made me feel distaste towards them whenever I saw one of them smoking._

_Note to self: Try harder to make sure the GazettE quits smoking, and don't stop until they do._

_Until next time,_

_Fujimaki Ai' _


End file.
